


By The End Of Winter Break

by lukesdaydreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst a bit, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dare, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Punk Frank Iero, Shy Gerard Way, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Top!Frank, Truth or Dare, all of it man, bottom!Gerard, except one f them doesnt know it yet, my hand slipped all over my keyboard i swear, oblivious to his own feelings!frank, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero - punk rock king of the school.<br/>Gerard Way - chubby, nerdy outcast.</p><p>Frank and Gerard are opposites, but of course, Gerard has to go and get a crush on Frank. Frank's friends notice this and decide to have a little fun. During a drunken game of truth or dare, they dare him to take Gerard's virginity. He has until the end of winter break to complete the dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, to procrastinate updating my current fic, i decided to start a new one because im just that awful

 

The screech of the school bell rang through all of the classrooms that Friday, signaling the beginning of what Gerard called "the stampede." Students rushed out of the classrooms, desperate to find their friends so they could spend the 10 minute class change socializing. Gerard on the other hand wasn't quite so eager. It wasn't that he didn't have any friends to hang out with, he just didn't want to get caught up in all the other students' excitement and end up getting shoved and elbowed and such. So, he stayed behind, taking his time gathering his sketchbook and pencils and shit. The teacher, Mr. Becket, was erasing the whiteboard when Mikey popped his head into the almost empty classroom.

 

"You comin' Gee?" he asked and Gerard nodded, smiling at his younger brother.

 

"Yeah, just let me grab one last thing Mikes and I'll be right there," Gerard said, bending down to grab his textbook from under the desk. "Bye Mr. Becket!" Gerard called on his way out.

 

"See you tomorrow, Gerard," he replied kindly. Mr. Becket was his English teacher and pretty rad dude. They'd had some awesome discussions about music before in when Gerard got to class early or stayed behind after school for tutoring sessions if he couldn't get the material they went over in class.

 

Mikey was waiting just outside the door when Gerard left the classroom. The brothers grinned at each other and started walking to the courtyard where they always met their friend Ray in between class hours. As they were walking, Gerard realized he had left something - his English binder - in Mr. Becket's room.

 

"Shit, Mikes, I gotta go grab something real quick, wait for me at our tree with Ray!" Gerard said, Mikey giving him an "ok bro" that Gerard took as his signal to whip around and start towards his last class. What he didn't realize was that none other than Frank fucking Iero and his friends were right behind him and when he turned so suddenly, Gerard ran straight into Frank, knocking them both onto the ground. Frank was the hot punk rock dude that everybody knew and everybody loved. He was a stereotypical badass, but not a stereotypical "popular" guy. He shunned all aspects of that life and lived as himself, not caring for football or pop music or girls with tits bigger than their heads. Nope, Frank was his own guy made of leather, muscle, and a gorgeous smile and he liked it that way and everyone admired him for it. Frank was known as the king of the school (but not as known as Gerard Way's huge fucking crush). Anyways, the poor hero of our story had propped himself up on his elbows and was about to get up when he realized who he had not-so-subtly bumped into. Mortified, Gerard froze like a deer in headlights as Frank picked himself up and looked curiously at Gerard. He offered his hand which the horrified boy just stared at for a moment until he realized he was supposed to take it. He gently gripped his hand and Frank helped pull him up off of the ground. Gerard opened his mouth, but before apologies could start tumbling out, Frank beat him to it.

 

"I'm so sorry, Jared? You're names Jared right?" Frank asked, unsure.

 

"I - It's Gerard," he corrected softly.

 

"Aw man, I'm sorry. I'm Frank, by the way," he introduced himself.

 

"I - I know," Gerard said dumbly and Frank's friends started snickering. Gerard blushed at his stupid words. "I mean - I didn't - fuck I'm sorry, I -" he started but Frank just placed a hand behind his neck and smiled.

 

"Hey, don't worry about. Lot's of people that I don't know recognize me. Man, I sound like a jackass saying that out loud," Frank frowned at himself. "Anyways, sorry for knocking you over, Gerard."

 

"No, I mean - it was totally my fault, I sh- shouldn't have turned around l-like that and -"

 

"Really, Gerard, it's okay," Frank smiled and Gerard swear he fucking melted. If Frank kept using his name with that rough sexy voice of his Gerard was going to fucking die because his heart would just not be able to handle it. Gerard just made a weird noise and an awkward face and Frank was still grinning at him and he didn't know what to do so he _ran_. Wow, Gerard, nice going.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Fuckin'... truth or dare, Spencer?" Andy slurred.

 

"Dare me, bitch!"

 

"Okay, okay, I dare you to...do a strip dance! Except, except, you have to...do the Macarena!" Andy yelled with glee.

 

"You're on," and with that, Spencer stood up and started stripping while doing the Macarena, which is quite surprising because he was drunk and the Macarena was not a dance you would normally do while stripping. But he did it.

 

Anyways, as you could guess, it was Friday night after school and Frank's friends were over at his house. They were spending the night playing truth or dare with alcohol. The rules were just like normal truth or dare, except if you refused to answer or complete the dare, you took a shot, and if you asked someone a question or dared them to do something, and they finished the task or answered, you took a shot. Simple, right?

 

It was well into the night and the boys were getting drunker and drunker. Luckily, Frank's parents were out of the house, otherwise they would have quite the predicament on their hands. A few rounds had gone by when finally it came to Frank.

 

"So, Frank," Gabe grinned, "truth or dare?"

 

"Dare," Frank grinned back. Everyone let out an "oohhhh". Frank was famous for never having denied a dare, unless it was a serious danger to someone or himself (like hospitalization or funeral danger).

 

"I dare you...oh! Oh! guys I have a good one!" Gabe said excitedly.

 

"Then fuckin' say it shithead!" Alex yelled.

 

"Alright, alright," Gabe grumbled, but quickly went back into "shit-eating-grin" mode. "You know that Gerard kid that ran into you today?"

 

"Yeah...?" Frank answered.

 

"I dare you to pop his cherry!" Gabe giggled. The "oooohhhh"s returned, but louder this time.

 

"Dude, how do you even know he's a virgin?" Frank asked.

 

"Come on, man!" Spencer piped up. "You can totally tell. He's way too awkward to be getting laid."

 

"Yeah, and a total fatass too," Alex agreed.

 

"Aw, come on don't be _that_ mean," Andy said.

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Alex said.

 

"I mean," Gabe started, "come on, Frank. You chickening out?"

 

"No way, just - what if he's not even gay?" Frank pointed out. Various snickers could be heard.

 

"Dude, he's totally gay! He wears those skin-tight jeans and fucking eyeliner and shit. He's gotta be gay. Plus, he's totally got the hots for you," Gabe negotiated. "Like, did you see how red his face was when you were talking to him?"

 

"Oh! And how he was stuttering the whole time!" Spencer added.

 

"He practically came in his pants when you _looked_ at him! And then he ran away!" Laughs of agreement filled the air.

 

"Alright, but since I can't do it know, and this is a pretty big dare, what're the conditions?" Frank rolled his eyes.

 

"You gonna do it?" Gabe asked.

 

"Just tell me the conditions first."

 

"Okay - um...if you fail to complete the dare," Gabe giggled, "we get to shave your head. You have by the end of winter break." Gabe nodded to himself.

 

"Starting now?"

 

"Starting now."

 

It was October 20th. He had until January 6th.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gerard lay at home, contemplating existence - or rather, contemplating his encounter with Frank. He blushed at the thought of it. He had embarrassed himself so bad, Frank probably thought he was some freakish weirdo. He still can't believe he fucking ran away! Gerard sighed. But his smile - god dammit that fucking smile was going to be the end of him. And his _hands._ They were warm and large, callused in some placed from his guitar playing, but soft in others. A couple tattoos graced them, but Gerard couldn't make them out in that short time. He wanted to feel those hands in his again, such a contrast to his own pale dainty artist's hands. Maybe feel them in other places. Caressing his cheek, holding his waist, wrapped around his - oh no! No, no, no, no, no! He will not think about that. No matter how delectable Frank is, he will not have such unholy thoughts corrupt his mind. Nope. Even if he really wanted Frank to corrupt more than his mind... _Snap out of it Gerard! You've been letting your stupid crush get out of control ever since the fucking butterfly._  


 

He mentally cursed himself and wrapped himself up in a blanket cocoon. He snuggled up and thought of chocolate eyes, bright smiles, and warm hands until he fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gerard was at school again, dreading his existence, pleading to god to end him now. He was at lunch with Mikey and Ray as they talked about music and guitars. Mikey had also told Ray of Gerard's embarrassment on Friday after he had weaseled the information out of Gerard himself upon seeing his older brother so distraught when they got home. However, that earlier pleading of Gerard's suddenly got 10x more intense when he saw _him_ approaching from across the lunchroom.

 

"Hi, Gerard!" Frank said brightly as Ray and Mikey watched Gerard nearly fall out of his seat.

 

"H-hi Frank?" Gerard said, his pitch increasing at the end, making it sound more like a question than a greeting. Frank just giggled and holy shit that could not be a laugh because those must be the bells of angels that Gerard was hearing in that moment.

 

"You're cute. Can I sit with you guys?"

 

"Sure," Mikey answered, because Gerard was too busy doing internal summersaults to respond, because FRANK FUCKING IERO CALLED HIM CUTE HOLY MCFUCKING HELL!!!!

 

"So, what's up with you guys?" Frank asked.

 

"Me and Ray were just talking about this new guitar at the local shop that Ray's had his eye on recently," Mikey said smoothly.

 

"Oh! You mean the strat? The shawbucker?" Frank asked.

 

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Ray asked excitedly, because guitars were like fucking tickets to heaven for him.

 

"I actually work down at the local shop you're talking about," Frank smiled, his eyes lighting up with the talk of music.

 

"Dude that's awesome!" Ray said.

 

"Yeah, I love it there. The manager, Brian, actually helps me book gigs for my band, Pencey Prep, so that's a real bonus," Frank said.

 

"We should totally come see you play sometime," Mikey said.

 

"Yeah, what do you think Gee?" Ray asked Gerard whose face instantly heated up because Frank was now looking at him and just wow.

 

"Yeah! That - that'd be cool," Gerard agreed.

 

"Thanks guys that's really awesome of you. We don't have any shows booked right now, but I'll tell you as soon as we do, it means a lot!" and Franks smile was once again causing Gerard to melt because it just never lost its effect. "So, Gerard what're you drawing?" Frank asked, steering to conversation in Gerard's direction.

 

"I - it's um - it's this, well..." words? English? Gerard had no concept of those in that moment, so little brother Mikeway came to the rescue.

 

"It's concept art for a comic he's writing, Umbrella Academy," he explained. Frank looked at Gerard in awe.

 

"You write comics? Dude that's fucking amazing!" Frank exclaimed.

 

"I mean it's mostly concepts and stuff but I - thanks," Gerard mumbled.

 

"What's it about?" Frank asked, and so Gerard mustered up every ounce of courage he had and began explaining his comic. The conversation went from Gerard's own comic, to comics in general, back to music, all over the place until somehow they ended up debating over whether flying spiders or exploding wasps would be worse. that's when the bell rung, cutting of their very heated and serious discussion. They all stood up and made their way to the door.

 

"See you around, Gerard," Frank said, trailing his hand down Gerard's arm, making him involuntarily shiver. Frank grinned at him and walked off towards his next class, leaving Gerard to stand there in awe of this perfect human being. That is, until he was shoved to a side by a group of teenage boys, one of which snarled a "move it, fatass" at Gerard. It took him a moment to realize that those were Frank's normal friends. How could they be like that when Frank was just so sweet? It confused Gerard to no end. Oh well, he'd leave it be and just enjoy the temporary attention he had gotten from Frank today. For the rest of the day, Gerard was walking on cloud nine. Remembering how Frank got so excited about certain subjects made him smile uncontrollably, because while Frank was extremely hot, he was also a total dork and Gerard loved that about him. He was honest about who he was and wasn't afraid to express his interests. Speaking of interests, what did this mean? Was Frank maybe interested in him? No, that couldn't possibly be it. Who knows why Frank was suddenly being so nice to him instead of being oblivious to his existence like he was prior to the little accident in the hallway.

 

Little did he know, across campus in another classroom, Frank was having slightly similar thoughts to his. He didn't have a crush on Gerard, but he couldn't deny how adorable he was or how when he laughed and his little pixie nose scrunched up and his tiny teeth showed from between his lips it made Frank's stomach flutter a bit. How could he have never noticed such a cute human? Now that he thought about it, it was sort of obvious that Gerard liked him. That would make it easier to fulfill the dare. He only felt a tiny bit bad about it. He wasn't _using_ Gerard or anything, and it's not like he would force the boy into having sex with him. It was just a dare, but he would make sure Gerard enjoyed himself, because if Frank was honest, he was pretty sure he'd enjoy sex with Gerard. Plus, the whole point of it all was that he take Gerard's virginity. He wasn't mean enough to do something bad to him or make it unpleasant. No, he'd make him love it. He'd make him moan his name and beg for more. He'd make him -

 

"Iero, quit daydreaming and pay attention!" Ms. Williams snapped at him.

 

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled, because now he was all-too aware of the growing problem in his pants. Dear God, why was he having sexual fantasies in the middle of class? That's just weird. But Gerard did things to him. No, he didn't have a crush, he was just...intrigued.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading! i really enjoyed writing this so i'm pretty excited to continue the story. muchos gracias mi amigos! anyways, i really appreciate comments because it lets me know how i'm doing and if there's anything i need to work on or if i'm doing especially good at something. it gives me lots of motivation, which means you get more updates! kudos are also really awesome. im gonna do my best to update regularly, its just hard because of school and personal stuff. i've been in a bit of a mental ditch lately, but i've been slowly getting better so i hope to be able to please you all once again! i love you!
> 
> xoLuke


	2. Smoke Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a concert coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really suck at chapter summaries im sorry. anyways, enjoy!

It was windy that day. Gerard wore a hoodie and a scarf with his normal skinny jeans and beat-up white chucks. His black hair blew in the wind, creating a mess in his face, tangling.  _ Damn _ , he thought, he really needed a haircut. 

 

He entered the school and was instantly relieved by the warmth of the heating system they had during the winter and fall. Gerard walked over to his locker, spinning and turning the dial until he was able to open the blue metal door and place his book bag in and remove what he needed for the next couple of classes. He was about to turn to get to class (even though he'd be a bit early), when a familiar face appeared and leaned against the locker next to Gerard's. 

 

"Hey, Gee," Frank greeted and Gerard felt his cheeks heat up. Even though Frank had been hanging around him and his friends for about a week now, Frank still make his heart thump painfully against his ribcage and stomach do flips whenever he spoke to him, especially when it was just the two. "You okay? You look a little red."

 

"Y-yeah, just the cold and wind outside is all," Gerard replied. Frank hummed in acknowledgement. 

 

"Okay, just make sure you check with the nurse if you start feeling sick," he recommended. Gerard smiled at his caring attitude, because Frank looked genuinely concerned. He had always had a shitty immune system, causing him to get sick all the time so he knew how much it sucked and he didn't want Gerard to have to deal with that sort of thing.

 

"Okay, I will Frankie," Gerard said, still smiling. This time it was Frank's turn to blush, but of course, Gerard didn't notice it. Nor did he notice how Frank stepped a bit closer and how he bit his lip at Gerard's words. No one had called him "Frankie" since grade school, but hearing it come from Gerard was all kinds of wonderful for reasons unknown to him. All Frank knew was that he desperately wanted to hear that again.

 

"Alright, wanna walk to class together? I think I'm going in the same direction as you," Frank offered. Gerard nodded and off they went through the hallway. As the two walked together, Gerard noticed something. No one was doing what they normally did, which was call him "fag" or "fatso" or something equally degrading. Then he realized - it was because of Frank. No one dared mess with Frank Iero, not just because of his social status, but because everyone knew that he could throw a damn good punch. His height was most definitely not a factor in how good the guy could fight.

 

All went well until they almost reached Gerard's classroom.

 

"Aw, how sweet, the little girl found herself a bodyguard," someone said from behind them. Gerard just hunched his shoulders and cringed a bit, but Frank looked enraged. He spun around and grabbed the offender by the shirt collar, shoving him against the closest wall.

 

"Wanna fuckin' say that again?" Frank growled. Gerard was awestruck. Frank was actually standing up for him! He had never even dreamed that something like this would happen. Not only was the gesture endearing and brave, but Frank also looked really hot when he was angry, something which Gerard most definitely did not fail to notice. The guy that Frank had pressed to the wall was practically trembling in fear. He hadn't said a word.

 

"That's what I thought, jackass," Frank finished, pushing the boy to the side. He returned to his place next to Gerard and gave him a lopsided smile. "Sorry that happened, Gee. Try not to mind people like him, they're just assholes." Gerard just nodded, still a little awestruck by the events that occurred in front of him just moments before.

 

"Alright, thanks Frankie," Gerard said. "I'm gonna go to class now. You should be on your way too. See you at lunch?"

 

"Of course," Frank grinned in return. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lunch had finally arrived and Gerard felt truly blessed because this was the time of day that he could spend just talking to Frank (and his other friends...but mostly Frank). He was waiting at the table when he looked up and saw Frank on his way towards him. He couldn't help the smile that instantly spread across his face. Simply watching him, knowing that the grin he was sporting was because of him, was magical. Man, he really had it bad for him, but that didn't matter, because Frank liked being around him and he liked being around Frank, so he'd take what he could get while it was up for grabs.

 

"Hey guys!" Frank said as he sat down. He seemed to be buzzing with a new energy that he hadn't had earlier that morning.

 

"What's up?" asked Ray. He obviously could feel Frank's excitement as well.

 

"Okay, so, I got a text from Brian saying that he was able to book us a gig on Thursday!" Frank was practically bouncing out of his skin.

 

"That's awesome, man!" Mikey congratulated. "I'll definitely be there," he promised. "What about you, Gee?" he asked.

 

"Of course I'll be there! Just text me the details," Gerard said, his lips stretching in a smile.

 

"Thank you guys so much!" Frank said. "I'm really pumped," he admitted. Mikey snorted.

 

"We can tell," he said.

 

"Whoops?" Frank giggled.

 

"Don't worry about it," Ray said, grinning. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was fifth period and Frank was not in the mood to listen to Ms. McMillan drone on about the French Revolution, so he found himself outside the back of the school in a little niche, hidden from the cameras. He sat on the cool pavement, coat wrapped around himself and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He shook it once and pulled one out, sticking it between his lips and replacing the pack with his lighter which he then used to light the end of the cigarette, cupping his hand around the gentle flame so the light wind that remained from the morning didn't blow it out. The heat felt good on his palm, as if it was melting a layer of ice he didn't realize had formed.

 

He sat there smoking for a while, just enjoying the feeling of it in his lungs and the relaxing rush that came with each breath. The smoke clouded outside his lips, quickly blown away by the wind each time. He had just inhaled, the cherry burning a bright red, when he heard the closest door open and footsteps walking his way. He scooted back into his hiding place, hoping that no one would find him, when the person stopped right in front of him. He opened one eye that he hadn't realized he had shut and peered up from underneath his eyelashes.

 

"Oh," Gerard said. "I didn't know you knew about this place too." Frank let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Dude, you scared the hell out of me. I thought I was about to get busted," Frank said.

 

"Sorry," Gerard laughed. He had a very unique laugh. It was somewhere between a giggle and a honking goose, but it somehow worked and was honestly quite adorable (at least in Frank's opinion). "Mind if I join you?" he asked, and who was Frank to say "no"?

 

"Sure, let me scoot over," so Frank did, making room for Gerard in the little space. The boy crouched down and scooted in, plopping himself onto the concrete and looking at Frank for a second, a soft smile gracing his lips, before he turned to his hands, one of which was digging in his pocket for his own cigarettes. He pulled one out and before he could search for his lighter, Frank offered his to Gerard.

 

"Thanks, Frankie!" he beamed. Frank just nodded in return and flicked the lighter on with his thumb, offering the flame to Gerard who leaned forward, cigarette in mouth and lit the end. Frank's breath hitched for a moment, though he'd deny it to his grave. Gerard pulled back and took a drag, exhaling in a pleased sigh. He looked at Frank again.

 

"This is nice, y'know? Just sitting out here with you," Gerard blushed as he spoke, and Frank noticed but didn't say anything about it, because Gerard didn't need to know that he knew that he had a crush on him.

 

"Yeah, it really is. I generally prefer to smoke alone, but I like it with you," Frank said. "You have a nice vibe."

 

"I think that's the best compliment I've ever received," Gerard joked. 

 

"Well then I should start complimenting you more," Frank chuckled. They then sat in silence, enjoying the smoke and each other's presence. Frank would blow smoke rings every now and then and Gerard would watch them slowly dissipate into nothingness. He looked forward eventually and saw a couple of blue butterflies dancing together in the wind, moving around like the smoke they were breathing into the air. 

 

As time passed, Gerard and Frank would steal glances at each other, neither of them noticing the other's gaze, until they both accidentally turned at the same time and their eyes locked. Frank parted his lips as if he was about to say something, but that's when the bell rang. 

 

"I guess we shouldn't miss more than one period," Gerard's voice was quiet and a little raspy.

 

"Yeah," Frank agreed softly. They both shifted around and stood up in turn, Frank offering Gerard his hand, who accepted it and hauled himself up with the help of his friend. "Friend" is a word that Gerard never thought he'd actually get to associate with Frank, but here he was, outside smoking with the guy. How much luckier could he get? The answer was, a whole lot more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, idk if that was too short or not but oh well, i hope you liked it. the next few chapters will probs be longer and they will get more eventful, i promise. also, don't expect all updates to be so quick, i just couldn't wait and i had extra free time today, so i filled it up by writing this and further procrastinating on my other story. as always, i love feedback <33 I hope you stick with me through the story, i'll try to update at least weekly
> 
> xoLuke


	3. Fucking Hell, Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Frankie's concert ;)

The day of Frank’s concert had arrived and Gerard’s stress level had reached an all-time peak. He was working himself up over nothing. Sure, he was seeing his super-duper crush-slash-new-best-friend play a concert, but that’s all it was – a concert. _Not a date_ , Gerard chided mentally. It was just that – ugh, he didn’t even know. All he knew was that he was freaking the fuck out and needed to find his god damn chill. So, he searched his closet in hopes of finding something that would make him look fucking hot, because we all know that nothing is more important than looking damn good in front of the person you want to fuck, because maybe then they’ll want to fuck you as well and you’ll live happily ever after. That’s how it works, right? Anyways, Gerard pulled out his tightest pair of black jeans and a black misfits shirt (because even if he denied it to his grave, he was still an honorary emo kid at heart) and put them on, struggling a bit with the jeans because they kept getting stuck on the way up his thighs and over his hips. Eventually he got them on and shoved his feet into a pair of chunky black combat boots. Once he was fully dressed, he dabbed on a tad bit of cologne and went to the bathroom to do his makeup. He carefully applied some eyeliner, smudging a bit afterwards, just enough to give him that smoky eye aesthetic, but not enough to make him look like a stoned raccoon.

 

Once he was done getting ready, he looked over himself in the mirror, checking himself out from all angles and doing that thing where he squeezes his own ass, because everyone does it, whether they admit it or not. He nodded at himself in satisfaction and made a little “hmph!” sound before turning to grab his phone and wallet off of his bed. He left his room and hopped up the stairs from his basement bedroom to the living room where he saw Mikey on the couch with various books scattered around him.

 

 “Studying, Ray will give me a ride to the show later” Mikey said, sensing Gerard and not needing to be asked to know what his brother was going to say. Mikey was just like that – he always knew what was coming before it even happened.

 

“Alright, well I’m going to Frank’s concert, I’ll be back late so see ya tomorrow bro,” Gerard said.

 

“Gotcha, have fun,” Mikey snickered. Mikey laughing was a very rare thing, but his snicker – dear god when he snickered you knew something was up. It meant that he _knew_ something. Gerard just left the room and went to the front door, stepping out into the brisk air. He left his jacket in the car so he made sure to unlock the vehicle quickly and start it up so that he didn’t freeze his balls off. Once the keys were in ignition, he grabbed his jacket from the passenger seat and shrugged it on. He waited a few moments for the car to heat up before he started to pull out of the driveway. He drove along the roads, taking necessary turns and such, he even stopped so a squirrel could cross the road because Gerard Way is one sweet motherfucker who cares about all living creatures. Okay, maybe not all, but the cute fuzzy ones were definitely at the top of the priority list. Wasps could go to hell. They were the agents of Satan. Most bugs were. Except butterflies – Gerard had a soft spot for butterflies.

 

Gerard arrived at the venue about 30 minutes before the show was supposed to start. Apparently, a few other bands were playing as well – Frank’s was number 3 out of 5. Some of them seemed to be a bit more well-known seeing as the bar was much more cramped than it normally was on show nights. This bar was a really relaxed place. It let minors in on show nights and other special occasions, but they still wouldn’t sell alcohol to them. It was a popular place for local concerts – very supportive of new bands that were just getting on their feet.

 

Gerard stepped inside and let the feeling of the place wash over him. It was much warmer than outside – part from the indoor heating and part from the crowd heat – and it smelled like alcohol and cologne. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world, but it was familiar and it reminded the regulars of good bands and good times. As he looked over the crowd, he could see a couple of the bands working on setting up the stage – getting equipment out from cases, setting up the speakers, adjusting the microphones, etc. He scanned the rooms in hopes of finding Frank, but alas, the tiny punk boy was not to be found. Instead, he only found drunk men and women, teenagers grinding on each other, and the putrid smell of way too much body odor in one contained area.

 

Suddenly, the lights dimmed all around and the crowd started cheering. The sound of introductory guitar chords rang through the venue, igniting the excitement in the room. Spotlights came to life, revealing the band members on stage as they jumped straight into their first song. Even though they weren’t what Gerard came for, they were still pretty good. The drummer, in particular, was excellent. His muscular arms sped away, pounding on the drums and creating unique beats that Gerard hadn’t really heard in the punk scene. They were very good at getting the crowd hyped up and even Gerard found himself bouncing in place along to the music. The next band wasn’t quite as good, though the lead singer had a beautiful voice. It washed over you like a summer rain. She was an amazing leader and was able to make intricate melodies and harmonies and just seemed to have great control over the band and how they worked together. They all seemed to be in sync with their actions – they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, it was time for Pencey Prep to get on stage. There was a brief intermission (as there always was in between bands) to readjust equipment for the specific band’s needs and to tune instruments. However, it was over quickly and soon the band members were on stage and the lights had dimmed once again, leaving only the spotlights to illuminate the area. That’s when Frank stepped forward to the mic.

 

“Hey guys, thanks for coming out. We’re Pencey Prep, and well – hope you like the show!” Frank chuckled, and with that, they started playing. This was the moment Gerard had been waiting for. The other bands were great, yeah, but neither of them could be compared to the pure energy and passion that Pencey – and especially Frank – put into the performance and the music. Frank was like fireworks on stage – an explosion of pure expression and enthusiasm. You could tell how much he loved watch he did – how he strummed his guitar with power and yelled and sang into the microphone, commanding the stage and the audience. Everyone loved them. Frank was jumping all around, giving his all into it. And the lyrics, _the fucking lyrics,_ Gerard just couldn’t handle how amazing it all was. He had no idea that Frank was such a gifted musician and writer. His voice, especially, was like nothing Gerard had ever heard before. It was a little gravelly from the cigarettes and a tad nasally, but it had this strange undertone to it that was just so alluring. All in all, the whole performance and the way Frank looked all hot and sweaty, thrashing around, his white t-shirt soaked and stretched taut across his chest, was getting Gerard slightly aroused, sending little electric shocks down his belly and into his lower region. Now, while Gerard himself loved the performance, his dick seems to as well and he was just too absorbed in the music to really bother.

 

Gerard was sad when Pencey’s show time was over, but stayed at the edge of the crown to watch the other two bands. That plan was shot though when a hand grabbed his upper arm and yanked him backstage. In the darkness he couldn’t see who it was until he heard a familiar giggle and his eyes adjusted. _Frank_!

 

“How was the show?” he grinned. He was leaning on this forearm that was propped up against the wall Gerard was pressed to, right beside his face. Whelp, there goes his chances of getting that boner down.

 

“It w-was awesome! Y-you played really well!” Gerard choked out. His words were genuine, but Frank’s close proximity was quite distracting.

 

“Really, you think so? Thanks man!” Frank said, clearly please by the response he had gotten. “Hey, so there’s this party going on tomorrow night if you wanna come?” Frank asked. “It’s at Gabe’s place and he said you could come with me if you wanted, yeah?”

 

“I – er, yeah! That’d be, uh, that’d be great!” Gerard stuttered, accepting the invitation with glee, but also with a little hesitance. Gabe didn’t exactly like Gerard, but if Frank was asking him, he should be okay. Plus, it’s not like he could ever deny that cute puppy dog face Frank always got. But it’s not as if Gerard’s brain had any actual say in the matter, because at that moment, his dick was in control, and it was painfully hard and Frank was _right there,_ acting all nonchalant and shit while Gerard was just fucking _gone_ and he could not handle this shit man. The poor teenager was doomed. Everyone should throw a pity party for him and his blue balls.

 

Of course, however, Frank had to be completely oblivious to the boy’s plight and just proceeded to smile that smile that could provide electricity to the entirety of New Jersey – maybe America – because it was just that fucking bright and amazing. “Sweet! I’ll text you the time and Gabe’s address, okay?”

 

“Y-yeah, that’s cool,” Gerard fumbled with his words, having an internal battle between his brain and mouth to get them out. Frank just kept grinning at him and seriously, he could just stab Gerard in the gut while having that smile on his face and he would just be a-okay with that – even though getting stabbed would be quite the misfortune (at least it would be Frank Iero).

 

Speaking of stabbing, if Frank moved just the slightest bit further, he’d be able to feel Gerard’s straining erection on his hip and that was most definitely not something he needed happening. So, while he loved being in such close proximity to Punk Wonder Boy (Frank, if you hadn’t guessed) he had to get the fuck out before he embarrassed himself so much that he had to move to Iceland and change his identity, maybe get a few cats too.

 

But alas, Frank was a mischievous little fucker and had of course noticed Gerard’s “not-so little problem” and decided to mess with him a little more, like a cat with its mouse. What he did next came as a shock to the both of them, because Frank hadn’t planned on making such a blatant move and Gerard was just an oblivious idiot who was blind to the lust that Frank’s eyes held, along with the shorter boy’s own growing hard-on. Frank gently pushed on of his thighs forward, teasingly grinding on Gerard’s crotch, acting completely innocent as if he had no idea what he was doing. Gerard couldn’t help but let out a strangled whimper at his actions, the friction much-needed but also completely unexpected. The corner of Frank’s mouth twitched upwards in a small smirk.

 

“You okay? You sound a little congested. I’d hate for you to miss the party,” he said, voice low and rumbly in his chest. His breath was warm and brush lightly against Gerard’s neck as he leaned in a bit closer. Gerard was petrified, unable to speak, only capable of creating weird inhuman noises that Frank couldn’t help but find endearing even though Gerard was absolutely mortified. The taller boy’s face was completely red, the flush spreading down across his neck and chest. He could probably blame it on the heat of the stuffy room and having Frank _so close_ , but the other boy would be able to see right through his pitiful lies if he tried.

 

“I – ‘m fine, I just, uh, need to get M-Mikey! Yeah, I have to um, drive him home?” Gerard’s voice steadily rose in pitch as he spoke, the nervous eminent in all of his mannerisms, including speech. His hands were fidgeting, twisting the hem of his shirt in his fingers and gently shifting his weight between feet. It didn’t help that Frank was still rubbing up against Gerard’s dick through his jeans – no, it made everything worse because he had to do his best to contain the small moans that kept wanting to form in the back of his throat, and mind you, Gerard’s best was pretty bad. He needed _out_ or he was going to die right there from a Frank overdose.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you at school tomorrow then? We’ll hang at the party,” and with that, Frank was suddenly gone, he had left somewhere backstage, probably helping with equipment seeing as the last two bands had finished a while ago while Gerard was busy getting unbelievably flustered because _somebody_ was just way too much to handle.

 

Gerard didn’t find Mikey, because he didn’t actually need to. Ray was driving his younger brother. So Gerard practically ran out to his car, gasping at the sudden shock of cool air outside on his hot and sweaty skin. He drove quickly, in a way that was probably extremely unsafe, but the thought of safety was completely absent from his mind right then. He just needed to get home and get off.

 

Once he found himself safe in his room, he shut and locked the door and flew to his bed, ripping his shirt off in the process. His pants were next, tangling around his ankles and frustrating the hell out of him. He threw of his boxers afterwards and pulled open his nightstand drawer, fishing around inside for a moment, looking for his desired objects. He pulled out his vibrator and lube and licked his lips, anticipating what was to come.

 

His whole body was on fire as he opened the bottle of lube, popping the cap off, the little _snap!_ sound resounding through the quiet room. He squirted some onto his hand, slicking up two fingers and spreading the rest around his palm. He then grasped his already leaking cock in his hand, the wet slide feeling so good against his sensitive skin. He pumped himself a few times, throwing his head back and let out a soft groan at the pleasant relief his touch brought. He imagined it wasn’t his own hand, but Franks stroking him, jacking the aching flesh and twisting his wrist at the head, thumbing the slit and making him moan. He imagined it was Frank as he lowered two fingers to his entrance, circling around it and teasing himself before gently pressing in with one finger, just enough to feel it and set his nerves off. He bit his lip as he slid it all the way in, softly thrusting it in and out before adding a second, curling them inside of himself. He wanted to be well stretched, because tonight he was using his largest vibrator – the only thing that could sate his urges tonight. He needed this. Soon, a third was added, joining the other two digits. He crooked and scissored them, searching for that spot inside him that sent sparks throughout his whole body. Suddenly, he let out a wanton moan, back arching off of the bed. He found it. The combination of him stroking his cock and massaging his prostate at the same time had his entire lower region on overdrive. All that was going through his mind was _sexsexsex_ and _Frank._

 

Once he felt that he was suitably prepped, he removed his fingers, whining a bit at the temporary loss of fullness and the slightly cold feeling it left behind. He grabbed his light pink vibrator from beside him and found the lube again, making sure to add a suitable amount to the toy. When he was done with that, he brought it down to his hole, his entire body quivering in excitement. He pressed in and felt the cool round end push into him. It stung a bit at first, but he kept going until it was fully inserted in him. He sighed at the feeling, eyelids fluttering shut and mouth hanging open in a little “o” shape. After giving himself a moment to adjust to the stretch, he began pulling it out and then thrusting it back in. He set a steady pace, resuming his motions on his still-hard dick. That’s when he found his prostate again. His moans filled the room, even though he tried to keep quiet, since his parents were asleep a couple floors above and Mikey should be home soon.

 

Quickly after he found his sweet spot, Gerard turned on the vibrations. He groaned loudly at the new sensation, the feeling washing over his body. He spent a little while just rubbing his prostate with the vibrator and stroking his cock. Then, he started getting impatient. He turned the vibrator up to the max level and started fucking himself with it. Like seriously, _fucking_ himself. He thrusted it in and out quickly, using his one slippery hand to hold his legs up, knees at his shoulders, and the other to push the toy in and out. Noises kept spilling from his mouth, random babbling and just animalistic sounds weaving their way through the air. He repeatedly battered his prostate, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge. His swollen cock lay red and throbbing between his legs, bobbing a bit with each movement of the vibrator. Precum was smeared on his thighs and belly, but Gerard couldn’t care less, because at that moment he was busy fucking himself into oblivion. All he could think of was rough guitar hands, teeth pulling on a lip ring, dark hair being pulled as another body thrusted into him instead of a plastic toy, and sexy grunts and growls, someone moaning his name for a change – that someone eing Frank. God, he needed that desperately.

 

All too soon it seemed, his climax approached. He could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach and groin and he knew he was almost there. He stopped the thrusting and just began roughly rubbing against his sweet spot. He jacked his cock a few times and then he was coming. Hot white streaks of cum spurted out and marked his belly and chest, some even reaching his chin. A strangled “Frankie!” left his lips as he rode out his high, lazily moving the vibrator inside himself once again until the oversensitivity was just too much and he pulled it out. He sighed in contentment, still trying to catch his breath from such an intense orgasm. If only Frank knew the full effect he had on Gerard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you a wonderful gift at the end and you'd better fuckin appreciate it because i stayed up past 1 am in my bed writing this while my sister was on the other side of the room sleeping since she's visiting from college for the summer. Anyways, I hope you liked it! ;))) pls leave comments and kudos bc you know how much i love those and how much they make me love you <33 next chapter should be up within a week and i'm gonna try and upsate my other fic but i'm a pro at PROcrastination (heheheh puns), so idk when. also, why does my smut always end up better than my actual story??? oh well,, i love ya!!
> 
> xoLuke


	4. who let frank get a hold of alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well,, some stuff happens i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyssss sorry it took so long to update,, finals have been wayyy stressful, but i should be out of the woods soon!

Frank was late – really fucking late. He was supposed to be at school an hour ago, but he overslept. Normally, his mom would have woken him up and yelled at him to get his ass to school, but she had also been asleep because the night before she had been given the night shift at the hospital where she worked. She was dead tired and Frank was glad that she was sleeping in, but he was not glad that he was so late. Sure, he didn’t really want to be there, but his teachers would be pissed and he didn’t want them involving his mom – she was stressed enough as it was.

A Frank ran into the school, he didn’t see the lone teenager seated below the rows of lockers, back leaning against one of the metal doors. So, since Frank was having the worst of luck that morning, while he sped down the hallway, he tripped over the boy whose nose was buried in his sketchbook, not seeing the oncoming Frank that was at full speed. They both crashed to the floor as Frank tripped over him, also kneeing the boy in the head whilst Frank rolled a few feet away due to the momentum he had.

“OW MOTHERFUCKER!” the boy yelled as his head banged against the tiled floor. He pick himself up, swearing all the while before he looked at his unintentional attacker. “Frank?!”

“What – ow, oh, fuck. I’m sorry, I – oh, hey Gerard. Uh, fancy seeing you here?” Frank mumbled. One of his elbows was bleeding and he looked at it and blinked a few times before wiping the red liquid off with one finger and sticking it in his mouth. Gerard just froze and stared.

“Frank, what the actual living fuck,” he said. Frank thought he was talking about the blood thing and said.

“Oh, I don’t really have a bandage or anywhere to wipe it, so…” he trailed off, looking a little sheepish. Gerard looked at him, confused for a moment, then spoke again.

“No, I mean. That’s a little odd, but I was talking about the whole  _ barreling into me at fucking light speed _ thing,” Gerard said, eyes squinted and lips pursed in what was probably supposed to be a threatening glare but it was honestly seriously adorable and Frank just couldn’t help himself.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry,” he stated. Gerard instantly got flustered, stuttering and blushing at Frank’s words.

“Well – fuck, you’re such a fucking. What the fuck, ass-hat?” was all Gerard could get out. Frank just giggled.

 

“I’m messing with you,” he said, picking himself up and pausing for a moment, arms held out and swaying a bit. His vision got a little spotted before returning to normal. He steady himself and saw Gerard’s questioning look. “Stood up too fast,” he answered.

“Oh,” Gerard said. They stayed there awkwardly for a few minutes. Frank fiddled with his thumbs while Gerard stared at the floor like it held the secrets of the universe.

“Why is this so awkward?” Frank asked. Gerard shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he replied.

“Oh, well. Sorry for the whole falling on you thing,” Frank apologized.

“It was a little more than falling,” Gerard snorted. Frank rolled his eyes at him and put a hand on his hip. He sighed dramatically and they both started laughing. “What the hell, man? Like, what was even up with that?” Gerard questioned through his goose-call of a laugh.

“Oh, I was, uh. I was late? And well, I didn’t really want to be even later so I kinda started sprinting and didn’t see you there. Sorry, again,” Frank explained, scratching at the back of his head and shrugging with a small smile. 

 

Gerard just shook his head and looked back up at him for a moment. He observed the small bit of scruff on his chin and upper lip, saw the glint of gold in his eyes that stood out in the lighting, watched as his hands- oh shit, his  _ hands _ . Bad Gerard!  _ Nononononono _ , not now, now is  _ not  _ the time to think about last night, last night stays in the basement.

 

Frank looked at him funny, noticing Gerard’s increasingly red face. “Dude, you ok?” He asked. 

 

“I- I’m fine! Fine? Yeah, um, uh, great!” Gerard assured, though his attempts were less than comforting. He hopped up onto his feet and avoided Frank’s eyes. “Yeah, I’ll, uhh, see you at lunch?” Gerard asked, finally locking gazes with the boy in front of him before quickly looking away.

 

“Yeah I’ll see you there…” Frank faltered as Gerard ran off down the hall, definitely not going to class, because that wasn’t the Gerard-like thing to do. He was most likely going to hide in a bathroom, though Frank wasn’t going to follow after him, seeing as he obviously wanted to be alone. He just watched the boy turn the corner and disappear. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Gerard quickly shut the bathroom door behind himself and ran into a stall. After beating one off really quick, he sat down, ignoring the disgusting tiled floor that probably had all sorts of disgusting germs on it. He put his head in between his knees and exhaled. He was pretty embarrassed with himself for masturbating in a school bathroom, but it couldn't be helped - frank just had this crazy  _ effect _ on him! Every time he saw him, his face would heat up and he'd get these crazy butterflies in his stomach and chest. His heart would turn to a hummingbird and he'd feel as if he were floating. Just speaking to the boy sent shivers down his spine, jolts of electric satisfaction. 

 

Poor Gerard was completely gone and it was all Frank's fault. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

At lunch, it was Frank's turn to wait for Gerard. The little emo hermit was taking longer than normal to get to the cafeteria. Frank didn't know that Gerard was so ashamed of himself that he had to muster up all of his courage just to enter the room. It's hard to look at someone the same after you had jerked of to that person the night before. 

 

So, when Gerard finally stepped in, Frank's whole demeanor rose and he perked up, looking excitedly at the boy walking towards him. He waved him over and Gerard smiled at him. When seated, he looked up at frank and greeted him with a normal “what's up” and started mindless conversation about stupid teachers and their day so far. Apparently, Frank had gotten in trouble for being late so he had to sit next to Macy Grace. It was kind of rude that the teacher used this girl as a punishment, but it was also quite understandable, seeing as she always smacked her gum and breathed loudly as she ranted on and on about her pop boy bands. She was quite obnoxious and it was hard to explain exactly  _ why,  _ she just gave off this aura that made you want to puke in her ratty hair. 

 

Anyways, they got onto the topic of the party that night. “You still coming, Gee?” Frank asked. Gerard almost choked on a pretzel because of that choice of words but quickly composed himself and answered. 

 

“Y-yeah, of course! Wouldn't miss it,” he assured. Frank's smile was brilliant and Gerard would walk to the moon and back just to see that again.

 

“Awesome! I promise you'll have so much fun!” Frank gushed enthusiastically. He couldn't wait to hang out with Gerard. He was extremely curious to see what kind of drunk the boy was. Maybe he could finish the dare that night? Wait, no, Frank wouldn't take advantage of Gerard while he was drunk. He was a little rough around the edges towards some, but he wasn't that kind of asshole. Plus, he wanted Gerard to remember it, because he was gonna make it fucking awesome. 

 

After thinking for a while, a bit zoned out from the conversation their table was having about aliens and werewolves, Frank decided he wouldn't make a move at the party. Either he or Gerard would be drunk and it just seemed like a bad idea, especially while they were surrounded by a bunch of other teenagers. He still didn't know quite how he was going to complete the dare, but he had some time. It was only the end of October, so he had about two months, only a little less. 

 

“Hey Frankie, what's the party for anyways?” Gerard asked. 

 

“Oh well, it's actually, uh, my birthday tomorrow, so Gabe decided to throw me a party,” Frank explained. 

 

“Dude, you're birthday is on Halloween?! That's awesome!” Ray exclaimed. 

 

“Why didn't you tell us that your birthday was tomorrow?” Gerard inquired. Frank smiled nervously. 

 

“I don't know, I didn't really want you guys to make a big deal of it, it's nothing much, really,” Frank said modestly. 

 

“Nope, you're one of us, we gotta celebrate somehow the day after,” Mikey said, well, commanded. You didn't really question Mikey Way. 

 

_ One of us,  _ Frank thought. “Well, I mean. Fine,” he gave in. The table cheered. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Have you seen Frank?” Gerard asked some random guy. He had seen him in the halls at school so he probably knew the punk birthday boy. Plus, he was at his party, so…

 

“Watcha lookin’ for him for, fatass,” the guy sneered. Gerard’s face heated up and he just shrugged his shoulders, eyes downcast. The guy laughed and walked off, probably to get another drink. 

 

Gerard had driven to the party so he just had a beer and decided not to have any more, even if most of the bodies around him were filled to the brim with alcohol. He just sighed and scanned the room, looking for his friend. He really hated parties, but Frank had invited him, so he was doing it for him. He couldn't see a trace of the boy, so he resigned himself to leaning against his wall and sipping on his diet coke. 

 

As the night went on and there was no sign of Frank, Gerard had decided he might as well go home. The music was loud and pounding in his head like a hammer, it smelled like alcohol with a hint of puke, and he was just so tired. He wanted his bed and his blankets. 

 

The room he was in was getting increasingly warm, all the moving bodies generating more than enough heat. He looked around one more time and was about to turn to leave when a little red and black head popped up out of the crowd and grinned at him. Gerard smiled back at Frank as he made his way towards the wall Gerard was leaning on. 

 

“Heya, Gee, ‘sup?” Frank slurred, moving his body sloppily to the music. His words were a bit slurred and it was obvious he was a bit passed drunk. His goofy grin made Gerard giggle which in turn made Frank giggle and soon they were just laughing at nothing. 

 

“So, Gee, ya havin’ a good time?” Frank asked. 

 

“Yeah, sure am Frankie,” he lied. He didn’t want Frank to be disappointed, so he would pretend to be enjoying himself.

 

“That’s great, y’know I’m… I’m really fuckin’ glad you’re here,” Frank said as seriously as he could in his intoxicated state.

 

“It’s no problem,” Gerard smiled. 

 

Frank leaned forwards, staring at Gerard with those wide green eyes, the light dancing in his irises. He bit his lip and sucked on the silver ring there, just looking at him. 

 

“Frankie, are you-”

 

“You know, Gee, you’re like… like really fuckin’ pretty,” Frank drawled. “Prettiest boy ever. In like all time man.”

 

Gerard’s face yet again succumbed to the antics of Frank Iero as it reddened. “Frank are you sure you didn’t drink too much, I mean you-”

 

“I could just kiss you, y’know?” Gerard froze. “So fuckin’ pretty…” Frank mumbled.

 

And with that, Frank leaned in and caught Gerards lips with his own, moving a it hesitantly at first, but soon becoming eager and hungry. He made a frustrated noise when Gerard didn’t start kissing back immediately. Frank took the other’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it oh-so gently, eliciting a small keening noise from the back of Gerard’s throat. The boy seemed to get the message and finally started returning the movements of lips. Frank smiled into the kiss triumphantly, not daring to break away. He prodded at the seam of Gerard’s lips with his tongue, asking - no, demanding - entrance that Gerard gladly provided. Soon, tongues were dancing together, not caring that there was spit smeared across their mouths, or that several people were probably watching them. 

 

Suddenly, however, Gerard seemed to realize that he was probably taking advantage of Frank while he was drunk. Struck with guilt, he pulled away, making Frank whine in annoyance. He huffed and crossed his arms, pouting at Gerard.

 

“Don’t you wanna kiss me?” Frank asked, clearly upset by the lack of kisses he was receiving. In all honesty, who wouldn’t be?

 

“I mean I do, but-” Gerard was cut of when Frank bent his head to start sucking on his neck. Gerard had to bit back his whimpers and muster up the willpower to gently push Frank off of him.

 

“Frankie look, I think we should wait until you’re sober before you do anything irrational,” Gerard reasoned. Frank sighed.

 

“C’mon Gee, let’s have a lil’ bit o’ harmless funnn,” Frank countered. Gerard was about to respond when Frank’s eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he started falling to the ground. Luckily, Gerard caught him before he could reach the floor. Damn kid drank so much he passed out.

 

Gerard tried to carry Frank to his car, he really tried, but Frank was heavy for a tiny boy, so he ended up dragging him across the grass to his car. The difficult part was getting him  _ in _ , but Gerard somehow managed. He drove back home while Frank gently snoozed in the passenger seat beside him. Every few moments, Gerard would touch his lips, barely ghosting over them, as if to make sure that what happened was real. Drunk words are sober thoughts, right? No, that couldn't be it. Frank was just drunk and horny. Gerard would just take Frank home, take care of him, and pretend that nothing happened. Frank probably wouldn’t remember anything anyways, he was so shitfaced. Oh well, all he could do was wait until the morning. Wait and remember the feeling of the warm metal of a lip ring pressed against his mouth and the soft lips that accompanied it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DDDUUUUNNNN!! so, what do you think happens when Frank wakes up?? Does he remember the kiss or not? how awkward do you think Gee will be on a scale of 1-10? feedback is my fav thing eer, because it shows that you guys are actually into the story and it means a lot!! 
> 
> xoLuke


End file.
